Y así será
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Pequeños retazos de la vida diaria de Korra con Asami. Para: Lara Pond-Stark.
1. Sonrisa

**Y así será**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Lara Pond-Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Sonrisa**

Es una sonrisa de labios rosados que se curvan hacia arriba y dos hileras de dientes perfectamente blancos. La sonrisa de Asami le transmite tranquilidad y calidez al mismo tiempo.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Lo cierto es que no le está prestando atención a ninguna de las palabras que pronuncia porque su mirada azul se pierde en la infinidad de esa sonrisa.

—¿Me estabas diciendo algo importante? —pregunta Korra.

—Discúlpame si te molesto —Asami se pone de pie y comienza a caminar—. Sabía que no era una buena idea venir.

Ella le sigue y le sujeta por el antebrazo.

—Lo siento, Asami. Solamente estoy algo distraída, tanto tiempo desde que he visitado por última vez Ciudad República.

—Entiendo que sea difícil para ti. Muchas cosas cambiaron y no precisamente para mejor.

—Hay algo que no ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

—¿Qué? —interroga de forma curiosa.

—Tu sonrisa sigue siendo tan hermosa como siempre.


	2. Azul

**Y así será**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Lara Pond-Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Azul**

Korra tiene los ojos azules.

No son azules a secas. Sus ojos son de un precioso color azul que a Asami le hipnotiza. Sus ojos le recuerdan a las mañanas despejadas de veranos, a los mares limpios que bordean Ciudad República y a las rosas azules que florecen en invierno.

Su mirada de lapislázuli está bordeada por espesas pestañas que se curvan en las puntas y se alzan al amanecer con una inocencia inusitada.

—Me gustan tus ojos. Son demasiado azules.

—¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?

Korra suelta una carcajada.

—Es mucho más que un cumplido.

—Nunca me dijeron que tengo ojos demasiado azules. En el Polo Sur es común que se nazca con los ojos de ese color —explica—. En cambio tú, tienes los ojos de color verde.

—En Ciudad República también es común el color de ojos.

—Entonces las dos tenemos ojos muy corrientes.

Korra se encoge de hombros.

—No —niega Asami—. Tú tienes ojos únicos y hermosos.


	3. Beso

**Y así será**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Lara Pond-Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Beso**

Un beso es algo especial.

Se considera beso a la unión entre dos bocas y un verdadero beso es cuando esa unión se da entre dos personas que sienten algo más que amistad por la otra.

Asami piensa que lo que está sucediendo entre Korra y ella es un beso legítimo. Sus labios se mueven con maestría sobre los suyos, su lengua empuja para separarlos y poder adentrarse en la cavidad húmeda.

«Su boca es tan diferente a la de Mako.»

Ninguna de las dos puede evitar hacer la comparación.

Los labios de Mako son ásperos y tienen una firmeza masculina, mientras que ellas tienen los labios suaves y delicados.

—Tu boca sabe a uvas —dice Asami en medio del beso con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Uvas verdes como las de verano.

Korra le muerde el labio inferior y jala de él suavemente, arrancándole un gemido en el proceso.

—Yo creo que tu boca tiene sabor a frambuesa. Dulce y deliciosa frambuesa.


	4. Anagrama

**Y así será**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Lara Pond-Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Anagrama**

—¿Quieres hacer un anagrama?

Korra alza una ceja ante la pregunta de Asami.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

—Un anagrama es una palabra que resulta de la transposición de otra palabra.

La chica pestañea de forma confusa.

—Sigo sin entender a lo qué te refieres.

—A partir de la palabra _amor _puedes forma otro anagrama que es la palabra _mora._

—Y también la palabra _ramo._

—¡Exacto! ¿Quieres intentarlo con otra palabra?

Parece pensarlo por un instante. En realidad no le encuentra sentido a ese dichoso ejercicio llamado anagrama pero le sigue la corriente a Asami porque sabe que le gusta. Asami hace muchas cosas por ella que tampoco le agradan.

—Un anagrama con la palabra _hermosa._

Su chica sonríe y se pone a pensar en una nueva palabra para formar a partir de esa.

—No se me ocurre ninguna.

—A mí sí.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta impresionada porque encuentre una antes que ella.

—Asami. Tu nombre es un anagrama de la palabra _hermosa._


	5. Biblioteca

**Y así será**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Lara Pond-Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Biblioteca**

Korra da un grito de frustración.

—No puedo creer que en está biblioteca no haya un maldito libro que pueda ayudarnos.

Asami se encuentra sumergida en una pila de libros viejos y empolvados. Sus ojos recorren rápidamente las portadas, lee los títulos y los hace a un lado cuando se da cuenta que no es el material que están buscando.

—Debes tener paciencia, Korra. Encontraremos algún libro que sea de ayuda. Ya lo verás.

—Paciencia es lo menos que tengo en éste preciso momento. ¡Necesito respuestas!

—Todos necesitamos respuestas, Korra. No eres la única que las necesita. Pero tú no ves a Mako o Bolin gritando como maniáticos.

—¿Cómo logras estar tan calmada?

—Solamente pienso que todos necesitamos estar concentrados para poder encontrar una solución a lo que Unalaq intenta hacer.

—Tienes razón.

Asami le rodea la espalda con el brazo y Korra cierra los ojos por un instante.

A su lado encuentra la calma.


	6. Fotografías

**Y así será**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Lara Pond-Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

**Fotografías**

En el fondo del armario se encuentra una caja llena de fotografías.

Asami sabe que no debe husmear entre las pertenencias de Korra pero no puede evitarlo. Abre la caja y comienza a observar cada uno de los fragmentos de la vida de la chica.

En la primera fotografía se encuentra Korra con sus padres cuando es pequeña, está en una posición graciosa y su ombligo redondeado le causa mucha gracia.

En la segunda está junto a Naga, cuando la perra oso polar no es más que una simple cachorrita y sus patitas son muy pequeñas.

Después se encuentra con Korra junto a los maestros aires en el Templo Aire, en sus participaciones en los combates de pro control y junto a Mako y Bolin.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Yo solamente estaba observando las fotografías. Ya dejo de hacerlo.

Korra niega con la cabeza.

—Apresúrate que estabas por llegar a la mejor fotografía de todas.

Son ellas dos abrazadas y felices.

—Te quiero.


	7. Verano

**Y así será**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Lara Pond-Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

**Verano**

No hay nada más cálido que el sol de verano.

Quizás la sonrisa de Asami.

Korra no puede evitar pensar que se vuelve demasiado romántica cuando de su chica se trata pero no se queja, le gusta que Asami pueda sacar lo mejor de ella.

—¡La playa está estupenda! —exclama Meelo mientras les llena de arena de pies a cabeza—. Yo quiero ser el primero en llegar al agua.

—¡Yo te ganaré! —le reta Ikki.

Jinora y Kai les siguen pacientemente desde atrás.

—Me parece que no ha sido una buena idea venir con los niños a la playa.

—¿Bromeas? —pregunta Asami—. Son muy graciosos y me encanta pasar tiempo contigo.

—¿Aunque estemos llenas de arena?

Asami asiente.

—¿Qué espera a besarme señorita Sato? ¿Una invitación?

Se inclina en su dirección y cuando están a punto de besarse:

—¡Nada de besos! —interrumpe Meelo—. Rohan es demasiado pequeño para ser testigo del amor. Es mi deber como hermano mayor guardar su inocencia.


	8. Reloj

**Y así será**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Lara Pond-Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

**Reloj**

Las manecillas del reloj marcan las nueve en punto.

Antes de su cita con Korra, a Asami le preocupan muchas cosas. Piensa que su cabello se ve ridículo acomodado en ese peinado, que quizás debe utilizar otra camisa porque esa es demasiado formal, si su perfume será del agradado de la chica y si está utilizando demasiado maquillaje.

Avanza por la calle estrecha de Ciudad República que esa noche parece más transitada de lo habitual y tiene el temor de ser impuntual.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho? —pregunta con una sonrisa tímida.

—En absoluto —niega Korra—. Hace dos minutos que estoy aquí. ¿Vamos pidiendo la mesa?

Asami asiente.

El restaurante no está abarrotado de personas, lo cual les hace sentir más a gusto y deciden elegir una mesa en un rincón de modo que todo resulte más privado.

—Admito que nunca he venido a éste restaurante. No sé cómo comportarme.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es mirarme a los ojos y hablar de nosotras. Entonces sabré que todo vale la pena.

—Yo creo que todo ya vale la pena. Solamente porque estoy contigo.


	9. Música

**Y así será**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Lara Pond-Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

**Música**

El cuerpo se Asami se mueve al ritmo de la melodía que proviene del tocadiscos. Su silueta dibuja ondas invisibles en el aire, se mueve hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, atrayendo enteramente la mirada de Korra.

—Eres realmente increíble, Asami. ¿Lo sabías?

Es una pregunta tonta, porque con cada mirada Korra le hace sentir especial e increíble al mismo tiempo. Asami se siente invencible sabiendo que cuenta con un amor tan puro y noble como es el de su novia.

—Cariño, si me lo dices tantas veces comenzaré a pensar que es cierto.

—Créeme cuando te digo que eres increíble. Al compás de la música eres esplendida.

—¿Solamente al compás de la música? —interroga con una ceja enarcada.

Ella le besa en los labios.

—En todo momento eres esplendida.

Las chicas se ríen al unísono por la ocurrencia y caen sobre el tapiz de la pared. Apoyan sus espaldas en él y se dejan llevar por la pasión que transmite la melodía. Se olvidan del resto del mundo, porque solamente son ellas.


	10. Manzana

**Y así será**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Lara Pond-Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Manzana**

El cabello de Asami huele a manzana cuando Korra sumerge su nariz en él. Su chica se encuentra dormida, vencida después de los juegos sexuales y contemplarle dormir es algo que a Korra le gusta demasiado.

La cabellera negra es lustrosa e infinita. En los últimos tiempos, le gusta lucirla mucho más larga de lo normal y las puntas ya pasan los límites de la cadera. Korra desliza sus dedos por el cabello de aroma a manzana y separa tres mechones, comenzando a trenzarlos.

Asami se remueve entre sus brazos y abre los ojos de repente.

—¿Te desperté?

Ella asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y le sonríe de tal modo que lo único que le inspira es pura ternura.

—Hueles a manzana —susurra contra su cuello.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mucho.

—Entonces lo utilizaré más seguido.

—Todos los días.

—Lo prometo.

Asami vuelve a cerrar los ojos y no transcurren demasiados minutos antes que su respiración se vuelva lenta y acompasada.

Korra también se duerme.


	11. Lechuza

**Y así será**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Lara Pond-Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

**Lechuza**

Korra tiene un gran problema.

Se acerca el cumpleaños de Asami y no tiene idea de qué regalarle. Es difícil escoger un regalo para una persona que lo tiene todo desde que es pequeña.

—Regálale algo para maquillarse. Asami es muy femenina.

La chica sonríe y piensa en los ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, siempre delineados con negro y sombreados por un polvo violáceo tenue.

—Pabu puede hacer un baile especial para ella como regalo.

Ríe ante la ocurrencia.

—Estoy segura que a Asami le gustará mucho pero me gustaría regalarle algo más.

—¿Qué tal una mascota? Asami no tiene un oso perro polar, tampoco un hurón de fuego o un espíritu conejo libélula.

—¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes? ¡Mako eres un genio!

Se dirige tan pronto como puede a la tienda de animales más cercanas.

De allí sale con una sonrisa radiante pues consigue una lechuza blanca como la nieve con pequeñas manchas negras como si fueran trozos de carbón.

—Eres perfecta para Asami. Elegante y refinada como ella.

Sin duda la lechuza es un gran regalo de cumpleaños.


	12. Noche

**Y así será**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Lara Pond-Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

**Noche**

El cielo luce despejado esa noche. Las estrellas son pequeños puntos plateados en la lejanía que parecen contemplarles con ojos curiosos. Korra suelta un suspiro cansado y se deja caer de espaldas sobre la litera superior de la habitación.

Asami tiene una taza de té humeante entre sus manos y sorbe de a pocas cantidades para ir cogiendo un poco de temperatura.

—¿Sigues preocupada por Kuvira?

—Nunca he dejado de estarlo —responde y ella puede apostar que Korra se encoge de hombros—. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuve que ausentarme tanto tiempo?

—No fue tu culpa. Simplemente tuviste que estar a solas para conectarte con tu espíritu.

Se voltea y arroja la almohada al suelo.

—No me sirvió de nada. No pude conectarme con mi lado espiritual y tampoco pude mantener al mundo en equilibrio.

—¿Y si dejas de culparte por lo que sucede? Te aseguro que te sentirías mejor.

—¡No puedo sentirme mejor!

En los ojos de Asami se refleja el dolor.

—¿Ni siquiera conmigo?

—No es lo que quise decir. A lo que me refiero es que no puedo estar bien sabiendo que Kuvira se apodera de los pueblos pero me siento bien estando contigo.

Se abrazan.


	13. Orgasmo

**Y así será**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Lara Pond-Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

**Orgasmo**

«La piel de Asami es suave —ese es el pensamiento de Korra mientras que sus manos se recrean en la parte del abdomen—. Y sus ojos brillan cuando le toco.»

Se inclina hacia delante y con su boca atrapa el pezón izquierdo de su chica. El montículo es de un color rosado tenue, tan diferente a los suyos propios que parecen diamantes negros sobre su piel. Enrosca su lengua entorno a él y lo succiona hasta que queda duro como una piedra.

Con su dedo pulgar se dedica a frotar el otro que se irgue ante el contacto y comienza a endurecer también.

«Asami está gimiendo. Eso significa que lo estoy haciendo bien.»

Reparte un sendero de besos por el valle de sus senos y sus dedos traviesos comienzan a descender a la parte sur de su cuerpo. Le encuentra completamente húmeda y estrecha cuando le invade.

Primero un dedo y luego otro le acompaña.

Y Asami explota en un glorioso orgasmo.

Korra penetrándole y dándole placer con la boca es más de lo que puede soportar.


End file.
